


Chap Stick, Chapped Lips And Things Like Chemistry

by Katrinos, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Переведено для команды WTF TeenWolfRarePairings2017





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chap Stick, Chapped Lips And Things Like Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381991) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> Переведено для команды WTF TeenWolfRarePairings2017

— Черт, — выругался Джексон, стараясь попасть ногой в штанину и не свалиться. Патрульная машина шерифа только что подъехала к дому.

— О боже, — Стайлз размахивал руками, безуспешно пытаясь натянуть футболку. 

— Кажется, ты говорил, что он допоздна работает, — напомнил Джексон, наконец застегнув штаны. — Где моя рубашка?

Стайлз повернулся к своему парню, все еще пытаясь просунуть голову в горловину футболки.

— Говорил, но, может, преступлений не было, — предположил он. — Посмотри на столе. 

Перемахнув через кровать, Джексон схватил скомканную рубашку-поло с компьютерного кресла и натянул ее. 

— В следующий раз встречаемся у меня. 

— Эй, мой дом классный... — возразил Стайлз, все еще сражаясь с футболкой. Джексон вздохнул и потянул ее вниз, сжалившись над бойфрендом. Голова Стайлза вылезла из горловины футболки всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

— Привет, — зрачки Стайлза расширились, а губы припухли. Джексон еще сильнее разозлился оттого, что их прервали. 

— Привет, — непристойно ухмыльнулся он, проводя ладонью между затянутыми в джинсы ягодицами Стайлза. — Кажется, нам надо сделать лабораторную по химии. 

Стайлз задрожал от прикосновения. 

— Ох, ты такая сволочь. 

— И тебе это нравится, — глаза Джексона загорелись безудержным весельем.

— К несчастью, да, — пробормотал Стайлз, мысленно сетуя на отца за то, что тот так не вовремя им все обломал.


End file.
